


Pirated Bass

by notthehighkingedmund



Series: TWRP Beginnings [3]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Meouch came to destroy Phobos' planet and become the bassist for TWRP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirated Bass

Funk. That was all his life was about - funk. Using it, smuggling it, and making it. He didn't actually recall why he started smuggling funk... Hell, he didn't remember why he started using it - he just knew that he felt fucking awesome. The funk smuggling business paid well, and not just in currency. The lion commander got to see planets become happier, relaxed and even better as a result of his funk. Not that he'd ever tell his crew that he found it rewarding! No, they simply thought he was in it for the money.  
He could live with that.

They'd been traveling from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, distributing funk and evading the cops. They were pirates - wanted for their illegal activities (all of which involved the smuggling of some kind of music, some of which involved a few drunk and disorderlies and maybe some violence...) Meouch was their commander - their leader. He was a lion humanoid after all, which made him the most vicious and the most deadly. Plus he was charming as fuck, so he'd won the crew over pretty fast. People either ran from him or to him, and he preferred it when the ladies ran to him. He was intimidating, yet magnetic. If they weren't scared of him then they were intrigued by him. It helped that his mane was super luxurious and he was providing funk (and occasionally some fuck).

Maybe it was all the funk and alcohol, but he didn't really remember much of his home life... Meouch knew he had a family - a loving one at that - and there were fuzzy memories of hunting... Other than that, he could only recall his time with his crew. Slipping out of the grasp of the law - some times ripping the arm off that was trying to grasp him - and generally having a blast on each planet they visited. He had a few souvenirs from his travels, most of which consisted of women's underwear, dirty pictures, and a small pile of bones in the corner of his cabin. Hey, he was still a lion after all. Lions had to protect themselves when attacked, and Meouch had been in his fair share of fights. The bones proved that much.

\--------------------------------------------------

Years into their travels, crew members came and went - their numbers had decreased rapidly over time - but one thing had remained constant. They were still bringing funk to every planet that needed it.  
Meouch had heard of a far off planet that seemed to be quite dull, Sector something or other. He didn't really know, but the coordinates had been set and they were soon arriving at the new planet.  
It was completely funkless. He felt bad for the people, because they seemed so... Bored. So quiet.  
They needed funk!

After talking with a bunch of the inhabitants, Meouch and his crew were surrounded by excited customers. The poor things had never even heard of funk! Thankfully they were on hand to deal out funk to the all too happy to pay aliens.  
Happiness swelled in Meouch's chest (though if anyone had asked, he just had a fur ball making itself known) at the sight of so many excited people finally getting the chance to groove to funk. Plus the large handfuls of money they now had just added to his happiness. As was customary for the pirates, they began to make themselves feel comfortable for the short time they would be staying on the planet. It allowed them time to rest and get fuel for the ship.

Meouch liked this planet. He could have stayed forever if he had the option to...

It didn't take long for their mistake to come crashing through their door in a blur of limbs and screaming voices. There was a strong scent of smoke and blood in the air, and about a dozen of their previously happy customers were jumping onto Meouch and his crew, dragging them to the floor and attacking with as many strange weapons as they could.  
With a loud growl, Meouch was breaking through the wall of enemies and throwing them into walls. He sliced through the chest of one that was coming at him with some kind of spear, blood splattering across the floor and sticking to Meouch's fur. A strangled cry of pain filled his ears as the creature dropped to the floor, its torn up heart practically tumbling out of the gaping hole that had been left by a large paw.  
He heard the cries from his crew - a blood coated hand was within his peripherals, one he knew belonged to one of his - and immediately ran out into the open. They were as good as dead inside the building, and Meouch had an exit, so he took it.

Blood covered the ground, buildings were destroyed - things were spontaneously combusting all around - and Meouch nearly tripped over a stray arm. It occurred to him that the cause of such destruction was the funk... He'd never known any species to react so poorly to funk - even their planet seemed to be rejecting it! Panic consumed his senses, and the lion was running and ducking, attacking anything that came at him. There was one building standing (he thought it was a palace of some kind...) right next to where they'd parked the ship. If he could get inside, then he was going to take cover until it became safe enough to get to the ship at leave.  
Part of him wanted to go back for his crew, if any of them had survived, but it wasn't worth it. Any of them would have run and taken off the first chance they got - they had to expect being left behind in a massacre like this.

He barrelled through the front doors and shoved his entire weight into them to keep them shut. There was a nearby cabinet which quickly got pushed over and placed as a barricade from the outside world. It wasn't much better inside, but the crashing seemed to be localised to one room - this boded well for Meouch. He could be silent when he needed to be, so he wasn't going to attract the attention of another murderous being. His silence lasted all of two seconds before he had backed over a potted plant and was sent crashing to the floor.  
Shit.  
An even crazier dressed creature came rushing into the room - pure anger on his features. The anger only increased at the sight of Meouch, and the lion was suddenly jumped for the hundreth time that day. A yowl of pain was ripped out of his chest as a foot found itself on top of his tail, and Meouch threw the stranger off with as much strength as he had left. The stranger hit the ceiling with some force and landed a few feet away from the injured lion, but that didn't seem to deter him from attacking.  
Deciding that perhaps escape could not wait any longer, Meouch fled through an open window and made for his ship. He narrowly missed being killed by a falling wall - a fate that met a terrified child instead, causing Meouch to feel as though his heart had also been crushed by the wall.  
Sounds of destruction and the scent of death was all he could focus on. It made him feel dizzy and sick and he just wanted to be gone.  
Fortunately he fought his way through the chaos and got inside the ship, speeding off - resulting in a pile of people being burnt alive - and trying to put as much distance between him and the planet as possible.  
What he hadn't been counting on was for a second ship to soon be following him, and attempting to shoot him down. Growling in annoyance and some fear - he was alone, so Meouch felt he could be open about how crappy he felt - the commander did his best to dodge the attacks, before something seemed to slam into the ship and force him to stop. The shooting was gone - he wasn't moving.  
What the fuck was going on?


End file.
